The invention relates to a method for producing clutch and/or brake disks for electromagnetic clutches and/or electromagnetic brakes having at least one friction surface element through which the magnetic field flows.
In accordance with the various designs of friction surface elements, for example rotors and armature disks, in electromagnetic clutches or electromagnetic brakes, a series of different methods for producing said friction surface elements has already been proposed. For the purpose of economical production, the design of a friction surface element is often tailored to have the fewest possible parts which make up said friction surface element. For example, friction surface elements which are composed substantially or entirely of soft-magnetic sheet steel are converted into a shape which corresponds to their function by a combination of stamping and extrusion. In order to increase the friction forces, a plurality of slots in the form of an arc of a circle are stamped or cut out of the metal sheet in order to thus delimit a plurality of concentric pole surfaces. Integral friction surface elements can also be produced by all functional geometric structures being formed substantially by casting of the component. Subsequent method steps serve only to achieve the desired accuracy of the final dimensions of the component, with the result that only relatively small quantities of material still have to be removed.